7th Year
by zainee
Summary: One shots of moments in the 7th year of James potter and Lily Evans as well as there friends.


**Oneshot on a typical day in the 7th year of Lily Evans character from jk Rowling amazing book series "harry potter" **

**I don't own any of these characters**

**Hope you enjoy it **

**Please comment :)**

Lily Evans pov

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!" I slammed my hand against the alarm shutting the annoying sound of.

I sit up in bed smiling as the sun glared through the gaps in the curtains.

Surprisingly I'm a morning person, which annoyed all my friends.

My best friends Alice and Marlene hate waking up especially on Mondays.

I got out of bed and had a quick shower brushing my teeth.

I came out of the bathroom and quickly put my school robes on.

"COME ON GUYS! TIME TO GET UP!

IT'S 7:45 AND IF YOU GUYS WANT BREAKFAST BEFORE CLASS, THEN GET UP NOW!" I screamed as load as I could.

Alice rolled over falling out of bed while Marlene sat up In shock.

They both glared at me and got out of bed beginning there own morning routine.

I smirked knowing how annoyed they get because of my morning wake up calls.

I look in the mirror and use my wand to dry my ginger red hair leaving in its natural wave that reach about mid back.

I added a bit of eyeliner to my emerald green eyes and lipgloss on my lips.

I checked my bag to see if I had all the homework due for today ready whilst waiting for Alice and Marlene to get ready.

"I'm starving. I hate Mondays and to make it worse we have history of magic first lesson as well" Marlene complained as we went down the girls staircase.

"It's only 8:15. At least we have till 9 for lesson."

We talked about homework and complained about the teachers workload due to NEWTs on our way to the Great hall.

As we arrived we walked over to the centre of the Griffindor table where Sirius, Remus and Peter sat, my boyfriend James potter's best friends.

"So where is my lovely boyfriend this morning?" I asked while getting myself a bowl of porridge.

"Where else do you think? You know james he probably won't be down here till 8:55 after dragging himself out of bed!" Sirius answered while stuffing his mouth with toast.

I don't understand how he does that without choking.

" I threw water on him this morning and Peter screamed down his ear.

All he did was turn around and go to sleep again! That boy is something!" Remus continued.

I smiled knowing how James was.

He was not a morning person and hardly made it out of bed in time for lessons.

We have been dating for 6 months know since the beginning of 7th year.

He had changed at the end of 6th year and we became fast friends and I don't know when but I started to like him and now I even love him.

I looked at my watch an saw it was nearly 8:55.

"Well I think your bestfriend will make an entrance soon or he will be late." I told sirus.

"Wonder what state he comes in this time." Alice laughed.

"I know. It was quite a show last week with him running in with his shirt in his hand and trousers not even zipped up. Gave quite a show, especially for his fangirls. They seemed to enjoy it very much." Marlene said smiling.

"Well they were until Lily kissed him in front of them all then glared at them. Should of seen there faces. Never thought I would see the day lilly Evans would be jealous over James potter" sirus laughed showing the contents of his food in his mouth.

"Ewwwww sirus shut your mouth!" Rumus shouted.

Peter sat there quietly listening and smiling.

Suddenly the doors to the great hall banged open and James ran in.

His shirt was half done up not tucked into his trousers, with his tie hanging lose around his neck.

He had one of his shoes In his hand with his glasses slightly crooked and hair that looked messier than usual.

His fangirls stared at him as usual but everyone else didn't seem bothered as they were used to James making an entrance like this every morning.

James ran to our direction and sat beside sirus while putting his shoe on.

"Bunch of gits you guys are. Call yourself my bestfriends. I was already late and the honey in my hair didn't help who ever it was!" James said while standing up to tuck his shirt into his trousers.

Sirus, Remus and Peter burst out laughing soon joined in by Alice and Marlene. I sat there smiling.

"Yeh yeh! Laugh how much you guys want" James grumbled grabbing a piece of toast and stuffing it in his mouth. Drinking a goblet of pumpkin juice before the food in his mouth finished.

"Slow down you don't want to choke.' I said.

James turned and looked at me sat beside him, finally coming back to his senses and noticing me there.

"Good morning lils." He said while he bent down and kissed me on my lips.

I snaked my hands around his neck while his hands rested on my hips.

"To early for this guys so cut it out!" Alice said.

We broke apart and I smiled up at him staring at his beautiful hazel eyes.

"Quickly do this then we need to get to class" James said while pointing at his tie.

I don't get how he got through nearly 7 years without knowing how to do his tie.

I do It pretty much for him every morning since we started dating. Before he either had one of his friends to do it or left it hanging around his neck which annoyed me.

I did his tie whilst he ate another slice of toast and spoke loudly to his friends still complaining about the honey.

His hands were still on my hips putting us to very close to each other.

I patted his chest letting him know I was done.

He smiled down at me and pecked me on the lips "thanks lils".

We all got up and made our way to history of magic which we all had together.

We entered as the bell went and james and his friends went and sat at there desk right at the back while we took our place at the desk in front of them.

10 minutes into the lesson professor binns was already boring me to death but I continued to make notes as NEWTs yet was important. Remus was following my example.

Alice and Marlene were talking between themselves quietly about dresses for the ball after Easter.

Peter was asleep behind us snoring into his textbook whilst James and sirus were doing something on a piece of parchment.

Probably planning for there next prank knowing them two.

The lesson passed slowly and we all headed to differently lessons. James and sirus had care of magical creatures. Alice, Marlene and Peter had muggle studies. Me and Remus had ancient runes.

We all had potions after this except for Peter who had divination.

The lesson passed quickly an before I knew it I was in the steamy potions room in the dungeons with professor slughorn in the front telling us about a potion we have to make in our double lesson.

I wasn't paying much attention as Sirus and James had not arrived yet which worried me as in these dark times you never know what happens.

5 minutes into the lesson before slughorn let us work on our potions the dungeon door swung open.

Sirus and James strolled in with there signature smirks on there face walking to there place at the back of the room like nothing was wrong.

I shook my head at this. I love James but sometime I hate the way he acts. He has changed a lot but he still had things I didn't like about him.

"Well boys how do you explain you being late?" Slughorn interupted.

James and sirus turned around.

"Well you see sir me and James here were coming here form care of magical creatures. We were play duelling which I won by the way..." Sirus began.

"No you didn't padfoot how does falling onto the floor and saying I give up says you win!" James cut in.

"Anyway ignoring prongs over here. We were duelling then we were having a nice conversation with peeves who now knows a new song if anyone is intrested" sirus said smiling proudly.

I glared at him for that. Now peeves will have another dirty song to sing.

"Then Malfoy came with little snape. Tried To stun us but me and sirus were to fast for them and stunned them before they could. Didn't you realise both are not in potions at the moment.?" James continued.

I peered across the classroom and both students were actually not here.

"Well unfortunately Minnie caught us and now we have detention for the whole week." Sirus said still smirking with James having a matching smirk standing next to him.

Everyone was quite after the speech from

The 2 gits. Even slughorn.

"Ok sit down and stay behind after lesson. Everyone start the potion. Instructions on the board!" He shouted waving his wand causing the instructions to appear on the board.

Potions passed rapidly as it was my best lesson and my potion turned out perfect.

I still was annoyed with James. He really needs to stop acting Like this.

Me, Alice ,Marlene and Remus made our way to the great hall for lunch not bothering to wait for James or sirus.

We sat at our usual places and Peter was already there eating his lamp chops greedily.

"Where James and sirus?" He asked.

"Slughorn kept them back. Late to lesson again."

Everyone continued to eat having small talk in between.

Suddenly I felt warm arms wrap around me from behind as sirus sat down across from me.

I knew the arms belonged to James but I couldn't forgive him that quick. He knew I didn't like it when he was

Like that but he still did it.

"I'm sorry lily. I didn't mean to make you angry. Malfoy and snape came on to us." He whispered into my ear.

My Heart started to melt.

"Come on I've been punished enough. Got detention for a week by Minnie and slughorn is making us clean the potion room the week after."

I sighed and turned around in his arms.

"It's ok I forgive you. But please try and avoid doing stuff like this agian." I smiled and kissed him. James responded immediately sitting beside me. I was half sitting on his lap whilst he crushed me to his chest.

"Come on guys I really don't want to see you guys having makeup sex here at the table!" Marlene said.

I pulled away blushing whilst James laughed.

I slapped his arm and buried my face into his chest and he hugged me pulling my body into him.

Suddenly there was a bang and screams were heard from the slitherin table.

I looked over and saw all of them in red Griffindor robes and golden hair.

They also had a tattoo on there forehead of a lion eating a snake.

Everyone in the great hall was laughing except the slitherins. The teachers struggled to stop laughing.

I turned around and saw James and sirus high five each other. Confirming my suspicions that it was them.

James looked at me like he was scared.

I held his gaze for 20 seconds trying to scare him before having a laughing fit.

James smiled. Pleased that he wasn't going to get told of.

"I love you lily evans" he whispered In my ear.

I looked into his eyes and replied "love you too James potter."

We kissed then and weren't interrupted as everyone was still distracted by the slitherins prank.

**Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Was a basic oneshot that I though I would write. **

**comment and I might right another lily and James one-shot or even story. **

**Or I was thinking other characters as well **

**Comment in your opinion or which story you want. :)**


End file.
